


When the Iron Melted

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Zuko, Gen, He gave the right attention to both of his children, Ozai didn't do the same error of his father, Ozai is a terrible person and shouldn't be a father, Ozai was more observant, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: In another universe, Ozai is too blinded by Azula's Blue Fire to see how Zuko can melt steel and iron in a matter of seconds, luckly is Iroh the one who notice it. In this universe, Ozai does.





	When the Iron Melted

Destiny is modified by little things, small negligible events, which change everything in the grand scheme of things.

  
Small things like a wind-driven leaf that ends up against the face of little Princess Azula, blinding her for a moment, making her lose control of her fire, her 'useless' big brother is the one who saves her, not her instructors. From that moment on, Azula and Zuko begin to get closer.

  
Azula is the first to notice the small oddities of her brother, how his movements are fluid rather than snappy, how he slips from one kata to another as if he were dancing. In another world, Azula would have offended him, made fun of him, making him losing his concentration just as their father passed, in this Azula looks fascinated the dancing movements of her brother who is not disturbed and hits a steel urn just as Ozai was passing, the metal that melted like butter.

  
Ozai stopped looking at the pedestal where the molten remains of the urn were pouring like magma, a dark smirk bending his lips. He had been blessed by the spirits, he thought, with a daughter capable of producing the Blue Fire and a son capable of molting steel in a matter of istants.

  
In this universe, Ozai joined his children in the training camp and asked - _order_ \- Zuko to hit the second steel urn. The Prince was overwhelmed by his father's attention, but Azula's encouraging smile was all he needed, Zuko aimed his target and moved, a red blaze illuminated the air, the urn melted and the sand in it did the same thing.  
In another universe Ozai wouldn't have seen the potential of Zuko, focusing only on his Prodigy. In this, he cultivates the skills of his eldest son exactly as he did with his younger daughter.

  
_And Ursa can only watch as her children are turned into monsters._

  
In this universe at the death of the Fire Lord Azulont there are two twisted royals smiling instead of one. The Red Dragon and the Blue Dragon, Zuko and Azula.  
In this universe Zuko is never banished, why should he? When it is he who encourages the general's plan, modifying it only slightly, why use their own soldiers when they could use prisoners?

  
Ozai is satisfied with his actions, his two little Dragons burn with the same hatred and the same hunger for power that made him become what he was.

  
In this universe Zuko never joins the Avatar, and to teach the fire bending to the young Airbender is the Dragon of the West , Iroh.

  
In this universe are Zuko and Azula to conquer Ba Sing Se.

  
In this universe, when Ozai is defeated, Iroh is forced to take the throne. His two nephews, mad and twisted, locked away somewhere far from where they could hurt someone.

  
In this universe, Zuko has Sozin's cold eyes, instead of Roku's warm eyes.


End file.
